Who knew?
by Ester and Loki
Summary: Who knew theres a place worse than ours? There is. And our animatronics have been sent their to put an end to the killing murder. Stakes will be high, and nothing is as it seems. Will they succeed? Summary sucks but story is better!


**Okay, so this was inspired by fnaf 2 songs. I've thought about doing a story like this forever. Also, the animatronics will turn part human, although they'll keep the animal ears and tail along with abilities and instinct, so basically all that's changing is their appearance. (Like those anime people with part animal hybrid). **

**Disclaimer- I don't own fnaf or any characters, only my oc Tempest**

**On with the story.**

_Golden Freddys Pov_

Who new there's a place worse than Freddy Fazebear Pizzeria. Turns out here is, yeah I never thought it was possible. But turns out there's a place like us, just far worse, so bad they've been shut down for eternity. Though, the strange thing is, why haven't they burnt it down. It's becuase whatever is in there, it's killed all those who tried...

Now here's the problem, we've been asked to enter the place and find these monsters. Shut them down so it can be blown up. Just one more thing...

Those who've gone in, haven't come out...

_Normal pov_

"You want us to do what?!" Yelled the eleven animatronics of the Fazebear family. The pizzeria had reopened over a year ago and everything was like the good ol days.

Except the fact that the manager had assigned them to a job, a very important one.

"Go into the abandoned restraunt and find the killers. Shut them down and it'll be the end of it." The manager was trying to talk them into helping to destroy an old dinner for children. Aparently the robots in there lost the plot, even more so than they had.

"and put our family at risk?" Chica questioned.

"If you don't end this, they'll storm the city and kill everyone in sight, even the children." Explained Mr Fazebar, the owner.

"I suppose sometimes you have to put everything on risk for our future." Freddy sighed, he nodded, looking at the others.

"Im in."

Soon enough the others were in too.

Mr Fazebar was sat at one of the tables, surrounded by the animatronics as they looked at the screen that displayed information of the place they'd be sent to soon. The death trap.

The building was now a dark place, used to be a bright blue, now an ill grey.

it only showed a couple of pictures of the inside. But one was very disturbing.

"what is that?!" Shrieked Bonnie, pointing a purple finger to the fuzzed picture.

The picture was of a dark, unlit room. In the corner was a life size doll. Along with a fox tail and ears. It had long black hair with two red and grey streaks. It's eyes were snapped open, a striking swirl of Amber, red, orange and black, much like a fire. It wore simple leggings and a jacket. Up its legs twirled a Scarlett ribbon, stained that colour. In her hand she held a pistol, in the other was a chain, as though she was about to hang somebody...

Mr Fazebar shivered slightly.

"That's Tempest Sanguine. She's the main threat. Never now when she'll pop up. She had the worst reputation of that place.

He clicked on a video, he quickly stood and left the others to watch.

The video started showing three teens smiling, laughing outside the restraunt.

"We're about to prove that this place is fake!" Yelled one of them. They grabbed the camera and entered, the door creaked loudly. Rats scurried across the floor. The only light was from the small spaces between the wood over the windows.

The three carefully walked to the back of the restraunt. "So far nothing too scary..."

Suddenly, there was a menacing laugh from the corner of the room.

The boys shrieked as they saw the doll shown in the picture, it was the same size as a regular women.

"take a photo and run!" One screamed, the picture was taken.

one fled whilst the others were trapped in the room. The cameras were dropped and all you could see was one being hung by the chain, the other killed as a shot ran out. The other was killed after.

Tempest the doll, walked over to the camera, a chain now visible to be hung around her neck, securing her to the wall. She picked the camera up and smashed it.

"What the hell?!" Foxy screeched, unsure about doing the task, as were the others.

"looks like we might not live to see our futures..." Muttered Bonnie.

**If you are confused then review your question, I also need ideas and don't worry, there will be romance, and drama. None of the crew shall die...yet...**

**i alos need ocs from you, if you want an oc in this story, then send in..**

**Name**

**Age**

**Looks**

**Personality**

**Other-**

**please read and review!**


End file.
